honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Battleborn
Battleborn is the 98th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song and Matt Sohinki. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online first-person shooter video game Battleborn. It was published on May 17, 2016. Battleborn was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Battleborn on YouTube "From the developers of the popular Borderlands series, and some other games they really hope that you will forget about - comes a game that fuses the frenetic first-person shooting of Borderlands with the misanthropic rage of a MOBA." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Battleborn Script From the developers of the popular Borderlands series, and some other games they really hoped you would forget about, comes a game that fuses the frenetic first person shooting of Borderlands with the misanthropic rage of a MOBA. Battleborn Blast your way in a pastiche of gameplay styles that is Battleborn as you hold off the certain destruction of the universe by frantically pushing creepways, building towers and ganking enemies -- until you lose a 30 minute game because your team is full of gibbering idiots. ['''Oscar Mike:' "You suck! Ha ha ha ha!"]'' Yep. It's a MOBA all right. Welcome to Solus, the last star in the known universe. It's the nexus of a perpetual battleground for the fate of life itself where you will take up arms as one of five sides in the perennial conflict for the fate of the universe. Featuring... Tree huggers Eldrid, The 1% Light Consortium, cosplayers Rogues, The Empire Jennerit Imperium, and 'Murica Peacekeeping Republics. Then join forces against the ultimate enemy: Rendain, cross between Count Dracula and a penis who wants to extinguish all light in the universe. Because maybe when it's dark everywhere, he can get laid. Sick burn on the fictional character! Gear up for Battleborn's unique gameplay style that fluctuates between dumbed-down and over-complicated and choose your champion from one of 25 Battleborn -- 19 of which are locked away at the start in case you have too much fun! Then prepare to be overwhelmed as you master each character's attacks, abilities, helix upgrades and mutations, and adapt to the diverse roles they each play on the battlefield...or if you hate learning, just pick the guy that plays like Call of Duty and go nuts. ['''Oscar Mike:' "I can do this all day!"]'' Test the waters of Battleborn in the campaign missions where you'll challenge waves of same-y looking robots, defend objectives, and fight phase based boss encounters while listening to a paper thin storyline with all of the quirk of Borderlands but none of the charm. ['''ISIC: "'You're right! Everybody dies!"] Then when you're done with the story missions in a couple of hours, get ready to play them over and over again to farm that sweet, sweet loot. Once you've gotten the hang of the characters, jump into ''Battleborn's handful of multiplayer modes like: Capture, the obligatory point holding mode; Meltdown, the robo-assisted suicide mode; ind Incursion, the MOBA-lite mode that they barely tutorialize at all where your teammates will pick all damage dealers, run around the map ignoring the objectives and ignore all attempts at communication. Basically just like any pickup DOTA or League game you ever played -- except in Battleborn, your team won't be able to aim for sh*t either! So pick up that comically oversized gatling gun, grab some friends and jump into a competent FPS MOBA hybrid that's surprisingly fun to play -- before it gets completely overshadowed by the juggernaut that is Overwatch. Starring: Anorexia Ambra; Nacho Libre Dragon; Man GLaDoS ISIC; Fungi To Heal With Miko; Black Ops Mike; Death Note & Aurox; Professor X Kleese; 50% Neck Montana; Falco Benedict; Mad As Elf Mellka; Soul Calibur Character Phoebe; and Prinny Bot Toby. for Battleborn ''was 'Borderborn: The MOBAning.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Borderborn: The MOBAning' ''of Marquis in action Team? Hello? They're taking the mid Thrall camp. Anybody? kills Marquis. Aw! F*ck this! I'm going back to League! Trivia * There are also many other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about MOBA games, including League of Legends, Heroes of the Storm and Dota 2. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Battleborn has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the video, James White of Game Skinny wrote "The guys over at Honest Trailers put together their hot take on the newest MOBA to beg for your attention and dollar and even they couldn't help but make the comparison to the looming 800-pound gorilla with a gorilla in the game that is Overwatch. Try not to laugh as they call out yet another game in the vein of League and SMITE where it's impossible to find a healer!" Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song and Matt Sohinki Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Watch BattleBorn Honest Trailer Before Overwatch Makes Everyone Forget About It '- Game Skinny article * 'The Honest Trailer for Battleborn markets the game better than 2K did ' - IGN forum discussion * 'Battleborn has gotten the Honest Trailer treatment xD ' - GearBox Software forum discussion Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Online games Category:Gearbox Software Category:2K Games Category:MOBA